Être libre
by sweetcandy9
Summary: Qu'arrive t'il quand la parfaite Hermione Granger décide de se rebeller? Des ennuis, des aventures et peut-être même de l'amour? OS Dramione. Si vous le voulez, venez lire sinon, tant pis!


**Bon, bon, bon. Me revoici avec cette fois ci (ça rime!) une histoire sur Harry Potter. Je ne pensais pas en écrire, mais j'ai eu une subite inspiration, donc j'ai écrit ce petit OS sur Hermione et Drago. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas Ron, mais, sincèrement, je le trouve un peu stupide...**

**Vous pouvez écouter la chanson 21 guns de Green Day pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, parce que j'ai écouté cette chanson pendant que j'écrivais.**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Être intelligente.<p>

Être sage.

Être parfaite, quoi.

C'est ce qu'on attend de moi, depuis… Depuis toujours en fait.

Et si moi j'avais envie d'être une autre personne? Et si j'avais envie de m'amuser?

Oui, j'aime l'école, oui, j'aime apprendre et oui, je déteste ne pas avoir 100% partout. Mais est-ce que c'est suffisant pour catégoriser les gens? Si oui, c'est injuste. Peut-être que c'est juste moi qui se plaint, la vie est injuste.

C'est la même chose avec Ron, tout le monde disait que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans se l'avouer. Alors je me suis mise à les croire, que j'étais amoureuse de Ron sans vouloir l'assumer. Nous avons finis par sortir ensemble et j'ai réalisé que j'avais tout faux, je ne suis pas, et ne le serais jamais, amoureuse de lui. Il est bien gentil, mais son style de vie n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

J'imagine que vous avez compris c'était quoi son style de vie? Lui il va travailler et moi je reste à la maison pour faire le ménage et la popote. Vous avez bien compris, Hermione Granger qui reste aux fourneaux.

Je soupirs en remuant le mélange que contient cette casserole. Je prends la casserole et la mets sur le comptoir, je décide d'aller prendre de l'aire. Je prends mon manteau et laisse une note pour Ron.

_Salut Ron,_

_Le dîner est prêt, tu n'as plus qu'à te servir. Je sors prendre une petite promenade, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je vais revenir, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

_Bon appétit!_

_Hermione_

_xxx_

Je sors en réprimant un sourire de soulagement. Je ne sais pas comment Molly fait pour rester ses journées cloitrée chez elle, j'en suis juste incapable. Je sens le vent me fouetter les cheveux, ils vont devenir un vrai champ de bataille, mais ce ne sera pas très différent que d'habitude.

Je marche, longtemps, sans vraiment regarder où je me dirige. Je regarde ma montre, ça fait une heure que je suis partie, Ron doit être rentré et en train de déguster son petit plat.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai atterrit dans un parc. Je regarde les enfants qui jouent, les mères qui observent leurs enfants avec amour et les personnes âgés qui promènent leur chien ou qui donne de la nourriture aux pigeons.

Je trouve que c'est vraiment une belle image. Je m'assois sur un banc et je continue d'observer quand j'entends une voix derrière moi qui dis :

-Tient, tient, tient, qu'elle surprise, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ah mais c'est Granger ma parole!

Je me retourne en disant :

-Tu peux bien parler Malfoy, c'est toi le sang-pur qui se promène dans un parc moldu. Moi j'assume au moins. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Pas de tes oignons. Alors je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas comment utiliser une brosse à cheveux.

-Et moi je vois que tu es toujours aussi désagréable, je préfère partir.

-Bah, c'est bon, pas besoin. Si on ne peut plus parler à de vieux potes, où va le monde?

- On n'est pas «potes» comme tu dis, tu es juste une connaissance déplaisante.

-C'est le retour de Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout à ce que je vois.

-C'est mieux que d'être un Monsieur-Je-M' la-Pète.

-Touché

Quoi? Il abandonne juste comme ça? C'est bizarre… Mais pas autant que ce qu'il s'apprête à dire :

- Pourquoi on ne fait pas la paix?

-La paix? Avec moi, Hermione, la Sang-de-Bourbe?

-Pourquoi pas? Seuls les fous ne changent pas d'idées.

Il me tend que je regarde avant de lever les yeux vers lui pour lui dire :

-Tu n'as pas peur que je te contamine?

Il ne répond que par un sourire, alors je décide d'approcher ma main lentement vers la sienne, juste pour voir s'il va changer d'avis. Il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, donc je lui prends la main, elle est ferme et douce à la fois. Je dis :

-Tu as peut-être changé après tout…

-Pourquoi ça t'étonnes tant que ça?

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil, non mais il est bête ou quoi? Il sourit et dit :

-D'accord, d'accord, je sais pourquoi.

-Tu es peut-être moins débiles aussi…

Il roule les yeux et je continue :

-Alors c'était sympa de parler avec toi, mais il faut que j'y aille, donc salut!

Je me lève et part, je l'entends me rattraper :

-Attends, tu vas où?

-Ce ne sont pas de tes oignons.

-Allez, s'il te plaît.

-Je vais dans un pub, t'es content?

-Je peux venir?

-C'est un pub moldu

Il hausse les épaules et dit :

-Et alors?

Je soupirs et concède :

-D'accord viens, mais ne te plaint pas que c'est ennuyant et que les sorciers font de meilleurs pub, et bla bla bla.

Je pivote et me remets à marcher. Je sens qu'il me suit derrière moi, mais il ne dit rien. J'arrive devant un petit pub et j'entre à l'intérieur, l'invitant à faire pareil. On s'assoit sur des tabourets devant le bar et je commande deux whisky pur feu. Drago me demande :

- Un : Ce n'était pas un pub moldu? Deux : Depuis quand tu bois de l'alcool?

-Un : J'ai mentis et deux, depuis aujourd'hui.

Et comme pour appuyer ce que j'ai dit, je prends une gorgée de ce whisky. La substance me brûle la gorge, mais ça à un bon goût.

-Alors tu bois et tu mens maintenant? On se rebelle?

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Il sourit et prend à son tour une gorgée de sa boisson. Après quelque instant, je demande :

-Alors, comment va ta vie si parfaite? Ta famille doit être heureuse d'être réunis, surtout tes parents.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment tu ne sais pas?

-Je suis parti de chez moi, il y a quelques années, mais je suis resté à Londres. Par contre je vais partir bientôt.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je me pose plein de question, et que j'espère que voyager m'aidera à trouver des réponses.

-C'est une bonne idée, amuses-toi bien.

-J'y compte bien!

J'ai continué à boire et je crois que les effets commence à se ressentir, je contrôle plus ce que je dis. Drago demande :

-Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Ouistiti?

-Ne parle pas de Ron comme ça.

-On voit que tu as reconnu son surnom…

Je lui lance un regard noir, à lequel il répond par un air innocent.

-C'est bon, désolé

-Ron travail au ministère de la magie.

-Et toi tu travail où?

-Euh… nulle part.

-Vous sortez encore ensemble?

-Oui…

-C'est bizarre, mais j'ai jamais pensé que tu serais une petite femme au foyer.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu es destinée à de grandes choses, tu devrais vraiment faire ce que tu aimes.

Je ne réponds pas. Nous passons le reste du temps à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le temps de partir. Accompagné de Drago, je sors à l'extérieur, où on y voit une rangée de motos bien alignées. Drago suit mon regard et demande :

-C'est quoi?

-Des motos ou des motocyclettes, si tu préfères, mes parents m'ont toujours dit que c'était dangereux.

Je me dirige vers les motos et Drago dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait avant.

À l'aide de ma baguette, je la démarre et ensuite j'appuis sur l'accélérateur. Je file dans les rues de Londres à toutes vitesses.

J'arrête quand je suis arrivé au port, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça, mais c'était géant! J'entends du bruit derrière moi et je vois Drago qui arrive derrière, il s'arrête et débarque du véhicule et viens me voir.

-Non mais tu es folle?

-Peut-être! Mais c'était énorme! Tu dois l'avouer!

Je souris, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante. Brusquement je suis ramenée à réalité. D'un coup de baguette, je fais disparaître les motos. Drago regarde ce qui était, quelques secondes avant, des motocyclettes et demande :

-Elles sont où?

-À l'endroit où on les a trouvé, ce ne serais pas gentil pour les propriétaires de les volées.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais la petite trop gentille.

Il a dit ça avec un petit sourire arrogant, qui a le don pour me mettre en colère.

-Ah oui? Et crois-tu qu'une gentille fille pourrait te jeter un sort qui t'immobiliserais sur place?

Je le menace en pointant ma baguette sur son torse et j'approche encore plus pour que ma baguette froisse le chandail qui se trouve en dessous. Mais Drago n'a pas l'air menacé et il reste sans bouger.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Tu le sais très bien…

-Non je ne le sais pas.

-D'accord, tu ne me lanceras pas de sort parce que tu m'aimes bien.

-N'importe quoi!

-Je peux le prouver.

-Ah oui? Et comment?

-Comme ça.

Et il m'embrasse doucement, sans s'approcher trop, de peur surement que je ne le repousse. C'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire, mais au lieu de cela, je l'attire encore plus vers moi en nouant mes bras autour de son cou. On s'embrasse pendant quelques minutes avant que je recule et dise :

-Ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

-Bien sûr que si…

Je ne réponds pas, une part de moi dit qu'il a raison et l'autre me dit que c'est faux, qu'il est juste un idiot qui ne mérite pas mon attention. Il me dit :

-Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que je partais? Et bien je pars demain, ici même, pour visiter le monde. Je veux l'essayer à la manière des moldus, pour apprendre, tu vois?

-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Il hésite un moment avant de dire :

-Parce que j'aimerais que vienne avec moi.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et me dit de répondre : «Oui! Je te suivrais n'importe où!», mais comme d'habitude, je laisse ma tête répondre :

-Drago, je me suis amusée ce soir, mais ce n'était qu'un soir. On ne se reverra probablement plus jamais, nos routes se séparent ici. Et puis, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien il y a ma famille, mes amis, Ron, et…

Je réfléchis et non, il n'y a rien qui me retient ici, mais je me contente de dire :

-Je ne peux juste pas.

-D'accord, et si tu changes d'avis, c'est demain à 9h que le bateau part. Sinon, je dois probablement te dire adieu.

Il pose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de partir.

Je rentre chez moi toute penaude, en arrivant je vais tout de suite au lit et j'entends Ron ronfler à mes côtés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes avant de m'endormir dans un sommeil agité.

Je rêve à ma vie avec Ron, je me vois dans quelques années, malheureuse et triste de ne pas avoir profité de ma jeunesse.

Je me fais réveiller par Ron qui dit :

-Hé Hermione, je ne trouve pas le lait dans le frigidaire, tu peux m'aider?

Je prends soudain conscience de l'avenir qui s'expose à moi. Si je reste ici, je n'irais jamais travailler et je passerais mon temps à m'occuper de Ron. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux être libre.

-Hermione?

Je réalise que j'étais figée, perdue dans mes pensées. Je regarde le réveille-matin et constate qu'il est 8h05. Je me lève en vitesse, sous le regard éberlué de Ron, et je me mets à mettre tous mes effets personnels dans un gros sac de voyage. Après je me change et vais voir Ron qui ne comprend absolument rien. Je lui dis :

-Ron, je t'aime, mais en amie, toi et moi, ça marchera jamais, je veux être libre. Je t'enverrais une carte postale!

Je prends mon argent de poche et mon téléphone, et je pars. Je cours jusqu'au port. Quand j'arrive, il est 9h pile. Je vois Drago jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de commencer à monter pour le bateau. Je cris son nom, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne. Je souris et fait signe de la main. Je cours vers lui pour grimper dans le bateau juste à temps.

Je saute dans les bras de Drago et l'embrasse pour le remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Le bateau démarre et je regarde Londres disparaître petit à petit dans l'horizon. Je tiens la main et de Drago et lui souris.

Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais ce n'est pas important. Il y a une seule chose qui m'importe.

Être libre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Oui c'est court, mais disons que c'est un mini OS. En passant pour les lieux, j'y vais approximativement. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un port à Londres. Si oui, ça tombe bien, si non... On fait semblant qu'il y en a un!<strong>

**En passant, je sais que c'est chiant, mais une review c'est encourageant et ça permet de s'améliorer, donc merci à l'avance pour ceux qui m'en écrive une! (C'était un message subtile pour dire: Une review s'il vous plaaaaaaaît!)**

**Ciao!**

**-xxx-**

**sweetcandy9**


End file.
